Intense urges
by Rocksteady-baby
Summary: Bumblebee smut... That is all DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY as much as i wish i did


After an extremely long night out clubbing Blake and I arrived back to our small home we share.

Paying the cab driver I carried the sleeping dark headed beauty I know call mine inside into our room. I gently laid her on the bed before getting her changed into her pajamas. She groaned as I lifted her dress off I tried to resist the temptation but soon found myself kissing her abdomen, she giggled as she woke back up, pulling my head to her mouth we crashed lips and set into a fiery make out session and several minutes later we finally paused for air, by then all clothes were removed and Blake was now atop me, her small breasts within reach, she grinded her hips into mine, I moaned and grabbed her face, finding her lips in the dark and kissed her, she stopped me and begun to trail her lips down and I quivered under her touch, she smirked and reconnected our lips. By this time I was desperate for a release and whimpered

"Please Blake!"

She smiled before slowly inserting two fingers into my moist centre and slowly thrusting in and out, this elicted small yelps that I had to bite down on a pillow to control, as I reached my climax she quickened her pace until a warm sensation was felt around my legs, she slowly pulled her fingers out and slowly stuck them in her mouth, sucking on the warm white goo on her fingers, she did this so sexually and soon I pulled her in for a kiss, I could taste myself and I enjoyed it, she moaned

"Mmm"

I then flipped her over so I was now over her, she was already over excited after my orgasm so after a few kisses near her opening she was practically begging me, I slowly inserted my fingers in and pumped inside and out and after a few minutes she reached her climax and screamed out in relief, I quickly covered her mouth with hers in an attempt to smother the loud remark, but a banging was heard from the room beside us, giggling I lowered my mouth to Blake's center and licked it clear before removing my fingers and placing those in my mouth, she pulled me in again and our tastes were combined.

"Thanks babe!"

She snuggled into my side and I held her close, she kissed me again and I deepened it almost instantly.

"Good night baby, I love you"

She murmured before closing her eyes

"I love you too Blake" I said before joining her in the land of slumber.

After a lot of alcohol Yang and I look at each other and nod. We move to our knees and facing each other I lean in a kiss her gently, she responds and soon it gets heated, we pull away, lust filling our eyes. Whether it was the alcohol talking or not, soon we are in our underwear. As I move down her untarnished tanned body, she moans as I hit her soft spot, I suck and nip it marking my territory. I slowly take off Yangs bra revealing her perfectly rounded breasts. She moans as I touch them, caressing them. I lay her down as I remove her panties and kiss down her toned stomach. I reach her hot wet centre and kiss the insides of her legs, I can see how wet she is and I smile back at her before inserting a finger in, she groans as I insert.

"Fuck Blake!"

Her face is contorted, and I know she is close, I continue to pump my fingers in, and add a third finger, Yangs back arches as I hit her G-spot and she moans

"Fuck fuck fuck meeeee"

Her knuckles are white as she grasps the bed sheets. I get quicker, she screams many words as she comes, her back arching, I smile and as soon as I pull my fingers out.

Panting Yang pulls me close and kisses me hungrily before she positions herself and rubs her clit over mine in which I moan. As I was already aroused from making Yang come, I orgasm slightly before my blonde-headed girlfriend.

"Fuckfuckfuck, ahhhhh"

She leans in, her breasts touching mine and kisses me, and moves down my body and marks my body on my collarbone, as I did to her. She continues, lazily tracing her tongue over my hardened nipple. I focus my eyes on the blonde beauty moving slowly down my body, she stops at my lower abdomen.

"God Kitten, you're so wet!"

I moan in response and she kisses my inner thigh as I did to her.

"Please Yang!"

She inserts two fingers and I grunt as she begins to move them, my fingers grasping the quilt, she increases her speed as she inserts a third finger and in no time I come. She smiles before pulling her fingers out, sucking them and placing a deep kiss on my lips, pulling away she whispers.

"I love you kitten"

"And I you"

We fall into a deep slumber exhausted from the night we have just had.


End file.
